Question: Convert $\dfrac{17}{2}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $17 \div 2 = {8}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {\dfrac{16}{2}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{2}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{1}{2}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{16}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{17}{2}$.